Achilles
Mattas "Achilles" Sarantos is an operator added to Rainbow Six: Siege in the Operation Trojan Horse expansion. He was added in Season 1 of Year 4 and is a defending operator for E.K.A.M. Achilles' symbol is a bare foot with an arrow striking the heel. Achilles has 2 armor and 2 speed. Biography Mattas "Achilles" Sarantos was a childhood bully, who craved to hurt people. He turned to the Hellenic Army for guidance, for whom he enlisted with the day he turned 18 in hope for a regulated life with a forward path. Sarantos served two tours in Afghanistan, as part of the 1st Raider/Paratrooper Brigade. Sarantos became a respected war hero who became adapt at the use of suppressive fire. In a botched assault of a fortified Afghan position, Sarantos' left leg was blown off by a suicide bomber. The loss mentally and physically crippled Sarantos. He was discharged from the Raider Forces with the Cross of Valour- the second most decorated medal instituted with the Greek armed forces. Returning to Thessaloniki a broken man, Sarantos fell back into a life with no clear path- feeling that he had let down his country despite the army's praise. Sarantos believed the loss of his leg to be a result of his greatest weakness- being hot headed. Sarantos had a shot to take out the target, but in the process lost his leg as result of his carelessness. Sarantos joined the Hellenic Police, being fitted with a prosthetic leg that would allow him to walk again- but slow his mobility incredibly. Despite the flaws, Sarantos was eager to get back on his feet- and perhaps find a structure to rely on within the police force. After five years on duty, Sarantos enlisted for the Special Counter-Terrorist Unit (E.K.A.M.) in 2015 as a counter-terrorism operative under the police. Sarantos' physical training was minimal after eight years with the army and five with the police. In EKAM, Sarantos gained the nickname Achilles- in response to his unstoppable presence in the field with his only weakness being his false leg, which plagued him with slow speed and limited mobility. Sarantos initially hated his nickname, but grew into it as his years with EKAM continued. After Sarantos led the incredibly successful storming of a hijacked plane headed for Athens, Sarantos gained the attention of Rainbow. He was promptly invited to join the program. Sarantos agreed to join Rainbow alongside Angelo "Paris" Barlos as one of Rainbow's Greek operatives. Sarantos quickly became a rival to natural-leader Seamus "Sledge" Cowden- who he often butted heads with. Sarantos often was deployed by Rainbow alongside FBI and SAS operatives, which gave birth to his rivalry with Cowden. It is believed that the two shall not be deployed together as a result of their inability to work alongside each other. Sarantos was supplied with an experimental mine that would lock a brace around a hostile, allowing them to be tracked through friendly operative's phones. Sarantos dubbed the mine "The Achilles' Heel"- fully embracing the nickname he initially hated. Sarantos saw the mine as a way to exploit an enemy's weaknesses- the same way his once were used against him. Sarantos has become a viable asset to Rainbow over the years. Ability Achilles is equipped with a tracking mine called The Achilles Heel. He is equipped with three of them, and when the pressure plate is stepped on, the mine locks an brace around the ankle; foot; and heel of the victim. The brace tracks them, showing an outline of the hostile through obstacles for the entire defending team to view. The brace can be removed with a drill, but the process is lengthy and very loud. The attacker that fell victim to the mine can briefly see Achilles through the same spotting for three seconds to balance the mine. The mythological Trojan War hero Achilles had unbreakable skin save his vulnerable heel. The mine targets the heel and uses it against the attacker, referencing the Iliad even more than Sarantos' character already does. Loadout Achilles is decked out as a goliath hero to even more reference the unbreakable hero. Achilles wields a three-barreled German LMG or a AK-74 rifle converted into an SMG format. He is backed up by either his classic Glock 21 or a seven-shot revolver. He is naturally equipped with three Heel mines and can also make use of razor wire or a deployable shield for additional cover. Achilles is a defensive tank who's weapons portray him as the goliath he truly is. Primary * RMG 7.62 (LMG) * AKS-74U (SMG) Secondary * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * GP100 (Double-Action Revolver) Gadget * Achilles' Heel Tracking Mine (Primary) * Barbed Wire (Secondary) * Deployable Shield (Secondary) Appearance Achilles wears a Greek Lizard Camo long-sleeved shirt under a black tactical vest. White letters reading "EKAM" are printed on the front and back of his jet black vest. He wears no mask, but instead a green beret identifying him as a former Raider. He has a small patch the lower section of his vest reading "Who Dares Wins"- the motto of both the Raiders and the SAS. A patch identifying Achilles as EKAM is on the pauldron over his left arm. He wears baggy black tactical pants. His left pant leg is cut into a short, revealing his prosthetic leg- his "Achilles Heel". Category:Operators Category:Defenders Category:Operation Trojan Horse Category:Rainbow Six